


Breathe Life to Lay Fore Me

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Films, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “We could watch a film.”“But you hate watching movies, Yu.”“It’s not that I hate it. I just fall asleep watching them.”





	Breathe Life to Lay Fore Me

Yuya was relaxed.

It hadn't happened in months; there had been the concerts, there had been the complete lack of time to do anything that wasn’t rehearse and perform, there had been the taking advantage of any moment off to rest.

But that night, there was nothing that could burst his bubble.

Yuri and him were home; neither had anything to do, neither was too tired, neither felt like doing anything else but just stay together.

They had had a quick dinner, Takaki had made gyoza knowing how much the younger liked it, and Yuri had even said they somehow reminded him of his mother’s; and Yuya had smiled at that.

He knew it wasn’t true, he didn’t trust so much his cooking skills, but the fact that he had said that made him feel good, it had put him in an even better mood.

Once they were done eating and had washed the dishes, they had looked at each other.

“What do you want to do?” he asked Yuri, arching his eyebrows.

That was the hard part of their evenings; they always ended up doing different things, given the complete idiosyncrasy Chinen had for the TV and the lack of ideas of something else to do.

That night, anyway, the younger looked too well-disposed, so much that Yuya almost got worried at how accommodating he was being.

“We could watch a film.” Yuri suggested, cautious.

Takaki opened his eyes wide, curious.

“But you hate watching movies, Yu.” he pointed out, bringing his arms around his waist and smiling.

The younger shrugged, biting on his lower lip.

“It’s not that I hate it. I just fall asleep watching them.” Yuri clarified, wriggling out of the elder’s hold and grabbing his wrist, dragging him to the living room.

“Are you sure?” he asked, still hesitating.

Chinen didn’t even bother answering, and he sat on the floor, his legs crossed, looking at their DVDs.

After a while he pulled one out, with a look that didn’t seem to confident.

“We’re going to watch this.” he declared, taking the disc out of the case and putting it in the DVD player, sitting on the couch and grabbing the remote. “Yuuyan, will you go take the chips?” he asked, while the elder leant down to take the case, abandoned on the coffee table.

“Breakfast at Tiffany’s, Yuri?” he asked, doubtful. Still, he smiled.

“So what? It’s your favourite, isn’t it?” he replied, then he stared at him, his eyes wide open. “It is, right?” he wanted to confirm, and Yuya nodded.

“Yes, it’s my favourite movie. What I don’t understand is why you suddenly feel like watching it.” he said, calm.

“Curiosity, I guess. I want to understand why you like it so much.” was all the younger said, shrugging.

Takaki chuckled and headed to the kitchen to retrieve the chips, pouring them inside a bowl and taking them back to the living room.

He was sure Yuri wasn’t going to like the film.

He just didn’t like films at all.

But still, he was glad about the gesture, about his will to do something together, to want to meet his tastes, even though it was a small sacrifice for him.

Being used to spoil him, it wasn’t so bad to be spoiled for once.

He laid on the couch, slightly opening his leg and asking Yuri to go sit between them.

Then he took the bowl, putting it down on the younger’s chest and grabbing the remote.

“Here goes nothing.” he joked, while he pressed play and started eating.

Yuya couldn’t say how long it had been.

Or well, based on the film, it couldn’t be more than half an hour or forty-five minutes.

He was absorbed on the scenes on screen; it didn’t matter how many time he had watched it, he kept loving it.

From time to time he grabbed a handful of chips from the bowl, eating them distractedly.

And it was then that he noticed.

Chinen’s breathing had gotten more regular, his chest raised and fell at a steady pace.

He had fallen asleep.

Yuya chuckled lightly, stretching enough to look him in the face.

His eyes were closed, his expression relaxed.

He wasn’t bothered; he knew it wasn’t going to last much in the first place, and after all, all that mattered was that he had tired, that he had decided to do something for him, even though he hadn't resisted even half the film, that he had been the one suggesting it without having to be begged. That for one night they could just be there without thinking about the world outside those walls.

He grabbed the remote, pausing the film; then he softly took the bowl away from Yuri’s hold trying not to wake him up and put it down on the coffee table.

And then he closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around him and holding him, wishing that moment could last forever.

He listened to him breath, he let that sound get inside his ears and in his mind, and he let it cradle him.

He was glad to be there, he was glad to be able to hold him and he was glad he could listen to him breathing and nothing else.

Because that feeling, was better than any film.

Having Yuri was better than anything else.


End file.
